Perfecto por naturaleza
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Tú eres Scorpius Malfoy y eres perfecto por naturaleza. ¿Cómo no vas a gustarle? Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Soberbia

**Perfecto por naturaleza **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del topic "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Lista:** Pecados Capitales.

* * *

** I **

**Soberbia**

¿Cómo no gustarle cuando eres Scorpius Malfoy?

Tienes el cabello de un rubio platino que cae en mechones levemente ondeados, la piel blanca como la nieve, una barbilla puntiaguda y un par de ojos grises que a cualquier le recuerdan al color de la tormenta. Eres alto y atlético, has conseguido unos abdominales y unos brazos fuertes como solamente el entrenamiento del equipo de Quiddich puede darte.

Tu personalidad es llamativa y tienes una capacidad de persuasión increíble. A menudo respondes con unas oraciones tan sarcásticas que dejas sin palabras y eres talentoso cuando de cualquier asignatura se trata, sobre todo si hablamos de pociones. Eres el que gana la mayoría de puntos para Slytherin.

¿Cómo no gustarle cuando eres Scorpius Malfoy?


	2. Ira

**Perfecto por naturaleza **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del topic "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Lista:** Pecados Capitales.

* * *

**II **

**Ira**

Tus ojos grises se tornan de un color aún más oscuro cuando lo contemplas sentado junto a una chica de Hufflepuff que poca gracia tiene. Sientes la ira apoderándose de tu ser y la sangre comenzando a hervir en tus venas. Quiere dirigirte lejos de allí pero tu orgullo te hace permanecer estancado en la puerta del salón de estudios y esbozando una falsa sonrisa, te diriges hacía ellos.

Te sientas junto a Albus y le acaricias levemente el rostro, ante la mirada atónita de la chica y luego te inclinas hacía su oído:

—No me habías comentado que tenías un juguete nuevo. La chica se sonroja considerablemente y se marcha envuelta en un mar de rabia.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se forma en tu rostro, eres capaz de hacer las peores maldades cuando la ira se apodera de ti.


	3. Envidia

**Perfecto por naturaleza **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del topic "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Lista:** Pecados Capitales.

* * *

**III **

**Envidia**

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

La pregunta de Albus llega a tus oídos pero tú continúas haciendo tu tarea, garabateando con tinta negra encima del pedazo de pergamino.

—Te estoy hablando, Scorpius. Albus jamás te llama por tu nombre completo y si lo ha hecho es porque evidentemente está enfadado. Te quita la pluma de la mano y la arroja al suelo.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga Albus? —interrogas con una ceja alzada—.¡Sentí mucha envidia de que estuvieras con esa chica!

La verdad ha escapado de tu boca y Albus te contempla con ojos desorbitados.


	4. Avaricia

**Perfecto por naturaleza **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del topic "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Lista:** Pecados Capitales.

* * *

**IV**

** Avaricia**

Siempre has sido un niño consentido que todo lo ha tenido.

Desde que pronunciaste tu primera palabra, comenzaste a acostumbrarte que los elfos domésticos te sirvieran para saciar cada uno de tus deseos. A ti te gustaba ordenar y te gustaba cuando ellos cumplía. Para tu cumpleaños y Navidad siempre recibías lo que querías.

Es irónico que ahora que tienes quince años no puedas salirte con la tuya. Hay algo que tú codicias por encima de cualquier cosa. Hay algo que te está volviendo loco desde la primera vez que lo viste y ese algo se ha enfadado contigo desde el episodio en el salón de estudios y no ha vuelto a hablarte.

Albus Severus Potter.


	5. Gula

Perfecto por naturaleza Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _Este fic participa del topic "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._ Lista: Pecados Capitales. V Gula El último pesado de tarta de melaza se encuentra en el centro de la mesa pero a ti nunca te ha gustado ese tipo de tarta. Aunque tienes conocimiento que es la favorita de Albus que sigue sin dirigirte la palabra. Sabes que de seguro él va a quererla y por eso te pones de pie y extiendes tu brazo hasta alcanzarla. Él te observa con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Quieres el último pedazo? —preguntas y él se muerde el labio inferior pero ni niega y tampoco asiente—. Es una lástima, debiste de haber llegado primero. Albus te mira con enfado y en ese instante regodeas en tu propia gula. 


	6. Lujuria

**Perfecto por naturaleza **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del topic "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Lista:** Pecados Capitales.

* * *

**VI **

**Lujuria**

— ¿Podemos hablar? —pregunta Albus y tú asientes con un movimiento de cabeza—. Quiero saber, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Tú nunca has actuado de está manera, Scor. Sé que eres altanero pero a tu modo, jamás habías rebasado ese límite.

— ¿Quieres saber lo qué me sucede, Al? —el chico asiente—. Esto es lo que me sucede.

Tus labios se juntan con los suyos y cuando Albus quiere retroceder por la sorpresa de tu acto, lo apresas con tus brazos y le obligas a profundizar el beso. Acaricias su espalda de forma lánguida y tu lengua se une con la suya, arrancándole un jadeo.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —alcaza a preguntar Albus.

—Hace un mes, hoy, el año pasado. ¿Importa acaso?

Albus niega y vuelven a unirse en un beso ansioso y demandante.


	7. Pereza

**Perfecto por naturaleza **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del topic "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Lista:** Pecados Capitales.

* * *

**VII **

**Pereza**

Desde que le has confesado a Albus tus sentimientos por él, te has vuelto perezoso.

Te gusta despertar lo más tarde posible solamente para quedarte abrazado a su cintura mientras sus cuerpos se rozan levemente. Te gusta apoyar la cabeza sobre su regazo mientras que él te acaricia el cabello y estudian las próximas pruebas. Te has acostumbrado ha pasar los fines de semana sin hacer nada, más que contemplarlo y estar junto a él.

Te divierte contarle los lunares que tiene en el cuerpo, descubrirse mutuamente y quedarse despierto hasta la madrugada con tal de estar un poco más junto al otro.

En simples palabras, la pereza es tu pecado favorito después de la lujuria.


End file.
